


breath in the face of sunshine

by Skiewrites



Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Based of fanart, Drabble, Gen, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: “We need to move soon.” Dot’s words echoed his own thoughts, but Four only let out a small sigh while leaning into Dot’s arms.“We do.”Neither of them made any effort to move.
Relationships: Dot & Four (Linked Universe)
Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	breath in the face of sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnavii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnavii/gifts).



> Based off this amazing piece of [work](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB1myMepYPf/?igshid=d2mxgiwz76g)!

It’s been a long time since they’ve been able to do something like this.

Four let out a sigh as he leaned backwards into Dot’s side. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, not with her armour and not with the stitching on his tunic, but her arm is around his neck and drawing him in for a hug, so he sighs and relaxes into it.

This was the most relaxed he had felt in a long time.

They were in the castle gardens, but in a section where they would have privacy, away from the guards’ eyes and the courts whispers. The only thing that surrounded them was the songs that the trees whistled, and the birds sang. Four could feel tugging on his hair, presumably a Minish who wanted to plait his hair for him, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes to check. This was a peace he hadn’t felt for a long time, and he wasn’t going to interrupt it for as long as he possibly could.

They wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long.

No, not when Four had to leave soon, back to the adventure through dark portals and with monsters with black blood and many reincarnations of the Hero’s Spirit. No, not when Dot had to leave soon, back to helping to rule a country, keeping an eye on the seal that keeps Vaati imprisoned and keeping the rumours of black blooded monsters out of the public eyes. They both had their roles to play in history, and those roles would need them to work and work hard, not sit around in the sun and bask in it, pretending that they didn’t have a care in all of Hyrule and beyond.

“We need to move soon.” Dot’s words echoed his own thoughts, but Four only let out a small sigh while leaning into Dot’s arms.

“We do.”

Neither of them made any effort to move.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for Mid over on the lu discord server. I'm very sorry that I didn't write more for you. You're art is so pretty and peaceful!
> 
> If yall wanna see more of Mid's amazing work then check out their [insta](https://www.instagram.com/not_enough_time_to_truly_live_/)!


End file.
